1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which includes a tray for setting a printing medium thereon, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus which performs an initialization process upon turning on the printing apparatus and an initialization method of the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, photograph data obtained by a digital camera or image (moving picture) data and voice data obtained by a video camera have been generally written in an optical disk to be stored therein. For example, JP-A-2005-59584 discloses a printer which is capable of printing a title, an image, or the like on a label surface of the optical disk so as to promptly understand the contents of the image or photograph stored in the optical disk. The printer includes a tray which sets the optical disk thereon, and the tray is adapted to move in such a manner that a transport roller rotates by nipping the tray. Also, JP-A-2005-59584 discloses a technology for protecting the disk in such a manner that the transport roller nips the disk placed on the tray.
Further, JP-A-2000-99214 discloses a printer which stores a result of a precedent power-off process in an EEPROM and controls an initialization process in accordance with the result of the precedent power-off process upon turning on the printer at the next time. In detail, when the power-off process is not normally performed, an abnormal end (NG) is set to an end flag showing the result of the power-off process. When a cap is empty, an operation of moving a carriage to a home position and an operation of closing the cap are performed. When the operations are normally performed, the end flag is reset (OK). In addition, in the case where the power-off process of the printer is normally performed and the power-on process thereof is performed, when the end flag is reset (OK), the printer becomes a printing activation state by skipping the initialization process. For this reason, it is possible to shorten the time until the printer becomes the printing activation state after turning on the printer.
However, in the printer including the tray disclosed in JP-A-2005-59584, when the printer is moved or inclined or a vibration is applied to the printer, a problem may arise in that the tray deviates from the normal position (e.g., an accommodation position). Even in the case where the tray is not nipped by a transport roller or the disk set on the tray is nipped by the transport roller, when a comparatively large shock or vibration is applied to the printer, a problem may arise in that the transport roller rotates and the tray deviates from the normal position.
When the tray deviates from the normal position, the initialization process of the tray may not be performed since the tray disturbs the initialization process. Accordingly, in the case where the abnormal position state of the tray is detected by a detector upon turning on the printer, it is necessary to perform the initialization process for the abnormal state even when the power-off process is normally performed. Incidentally, since an operation of performing various initialization items is performed as the initialization process in addition to the operation of moving the carriage to the home position and closing the cap disclosed in JP-A-2000-99214, the number of initialization processes tends to increase with the improvement of the function of the printer.
However, when an all initialization process performing all initialization items is performed due to the deviated state of the tray, a problem arises in that the initialization items, which are not required when the power-off process is normally performed, are performed. As a result, if the tray deviates from the normal position even when the power-off process is normally performed, a predetermined time is required for the initialization process upon turning on the printer, thereby causing a problem in that the printing activation state of the printer cannot be promptly obtained.